


I Control My Demons

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [73]
Category: darkpoetry, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18poems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	I Control My Demons

I control my demons   
They taunt me   
Through my darkest   
Days   
Years   
The time   
I didn’t have   
Any control   
Those monsters   
Bother me   
Torcher   
Made the suffer   
Worse   
There at fault   
Of each   
Scar   
I have   
They destroy   
The life   
I used to   
Have   
Beautiful childhood   
All shine   
Peace   
Until   
Shatter in pieces   
A mirror   
Reflected   
My life   
Broken in front   
Of my very eyes   
Tears   
Anger   
All emotions   
Exploded   
Since that   
I broke away   
Escape   
Years passed   
Return   
Strong   
Brave   
And ready   
To fight them   
My demons   
Cage them in   
Capture   
Let my voice   
Roar across   
“I control my demons!”   
Monsters who are puppets   
Locked in here now  
I take back my life   
And control them   
I Control My Demons


End file.
